


honey lemons for the soul

by AmbientMagic



Series: Kuroko no Cuddles [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Rated T for Aomine's potty mouth, Sickfic, could be shippy I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbientMagic/pseuds/AmbientMagic
Summary: Aomine is sick. Momoi checks in on him.





	honey lemons for the soul

**Author's Note:**

> For the KNB Discord Team Battle---gooooo Starbursts!

Light lanced through Aomine’s room, drilling directly into his corneas, as the door swung open just a crack. Rather than throw something at the intruder, or violently flop over like he would normally do, Daiki merely grunted his irritation and pulled the sheets up a little higher to cover his eyes.

“I’m fine, Mom,” he croaked. “Just go away and let me die in peace.”

“I’m not your mother, Dai-chan,” came the response. Momoi slipped inside and shut the door behind herself, cloaking the room in blessed darkness once again.

Daiki muttered and shuffled around a little to make room for Satsuki to come perch on the side of the bed. “You shouldn’t have closed the door, Satsuki. My parents are gonna think we’re fucking.”

Satsuki snorted delicately. “I don’t do pity fucks, Daiki. Your mom knows that. If I don’t want to tap your sad ass when you’re well, why would I when you’re sick and moaning and groaning like a baby?”

He pushed down the covers to pout at his best friend. “I’m not acting like a baby.”

“You’re pouting,” she pointed out.

“I’m probably dying.”

“You have a cold, not typhoid fever. I brought over some honeyed lemons if you have a sore throat.”

Daiki twitched in alarm. “You really are trying to kill me,” he rasped.

Satsuki sighed. “Your mother kept them down in the kitchen and sent me up here instead. She said my ‘smiling face’ would be more help than even the lemons could be.”

“So she’s throwing them away?”

“She’s throwing them away,” Satsuki confirmed. “I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better, though.”

Daiki shuffled around a bit more, lifting the edge of his blanket. “Stay for awhile? I’m cold.”

He was burning up, but Satsuki slipped under the blanket to snuggle with him anyway. “Now your parents really will think we’re fucking,” she murmured into his chest.

“I mean, you could give a dying man his last wi--ahh! Satsuki! I was joking, Jesus.”

She patted his side where she’d pinched him. “I know you were, Dai-chan. Now you get some rest.” She snuggled closer. His bed really was comfortable… Firmly, she shut down the analytical part of her mind--the part that, even now, was attempting to calculate skillsets and trajectories and spreadsheets--and settled in to sleep. 


End file.
